fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: Star Hero
Paper Mario: Into the Stars is the 5th game in the Paper Mario series. It was made by MysterE Games and published by Nintendo. It is an RPG like most past installments. It will still feature the partner system, and it follows Mario and his new friend, Sorex, on a quest to stop a race of beings called The Galastars from collecting the Spirit Stones, which will awaken The Guardian, a being that will grant anyone one wish. It will have 10 chapters, and will feature many cameos from previous installments of the series. It will also include inteludes from Peach, Bowser, and Luigi. Nintendo Eshop Description Mario is back in his newest Paper adventure! One day, when doing his normal duties, accidentally opens a portal to an other universe! Joined by his new friend, Sorex, Mario must stop an evil race of beings from another dimenson, but what else is new? Join Mario on the most paperistic adventure ever! Traverse new worlds with new partners, and new abilities to stop the greatest invasion of all time! Prolouge: In These Dark Days The game opens with a story book opening. Ahem today, I will tell you of the begining of time, and the ultimate battle of good and evil ''... ''It began at the beginning of time. A powerful race of beings called the Gaurdians created the universe. They were all powerful. Nothing could hurt them. For awhile, they were lonely, so they created mortals. They were weak and unitelligent. So they created Spectral Beasts to protect them. One betrayed his masters and sealed his brethren inside gems, and sent them down into the mortal universe, so that nothing could stop it's anarky. As a punishment, the gaurdians sealed him into another dimension, but not before the treacherous beast destroyed his masters. Only one remained, and this one sealed himself into a coma, hoping one day that a noble hero would awaken him, bringing forth a golden age of light... The scene flashes to Bowser's Castle. Bowser is fresturated because he can never beat Mario. He plans to use his new weqpon, the Hexrex, to blast Mario and the citizens of the Mushroom world into oblivion, so that he and Princess Peach could be together for all eternity. All of a sudden, Mario bursts into the castle! Bowser says he's tired of Mario foiling his plans, and that Peach will be his, thus triggering the Mini Boss battle! Bowser has 10hp in this battle. None of his attacks can actually hurt Mario. After the battle, Bowser grabs the Hexrex and prepares to oblitorate the Mushroom kingdom, when Mario jumps on him. The Hexrex fires at the sky, and a jewel falls out of it. Bowser is even angrier. Then a portal opens. Bizarre monsters emerge from the portal. Then the biggest and most terrifying emerges. He says ''I am Slate, the grand overlord of the Galastars, and I have returned from worlds beyond your comprehension to purge this world with my dragon fire!. ''The one called Slate then orders his beasts to destroy Bowser's Castle, and the beasts obey. The koopa troop flees, and Mario is left to fight these beasts on his own. Mario is at Slate's mercy, when a small jewel falls from the portal. Then, a small dragon emerges from the jewel, and starts helping Mario defeat the Galastars. He says that his name is Sorex, and that he was once the leader of the spectral guardians that defended the universe. A big monster then steps forward, and a mini-boss fight ensues. Sorex explains the basics of battling, and afterwords, Slate orders the Galastars to head toward Peach's Castle, to take the royalty of the land captive, and force the world to surrender. Sorex and Mario must head toward Toad Town. When they arrive, they see toads flailing their arms around and screaming. Many Galastars are seen destroying buildings. Chapter 1: The Beast That Resides Below Chapter 2: People by Day, Demons By Night Chapter 3: Beware Captain Kook Chapter 3: The Deep Depths Chapter 4: The Strongman Chapter 5: Inside the Monster Chapter 5: A Land Before Time Chapter 6: Within the Ice Chapter 6: Soar Chapter 7: Into the Mothership Chapter 8: Into the Castle Chapter 9: Understatement Chapter 10: A Star is Born Epilogue Gameplay The partner system returns, and the gameplay is almost identical to that of the original Paper Mario and it's sequel. It is an RPG, like most installments, and features a dark and thick storyline (unlike Sticker Star). There is also a pit of 100 trials, like PMTTYD and SPM. It also features a massive overworld, and in it, one partner can follow Mario around. Stickers also return, but they are used as special attacks. You can also combine stickers by going to Creativ T.'s stand (in the far outskirts of Moontown, the game's hub) to create even more powerful attacks. As far as the battle system goes, the classic jump and hammer icons return. The special attacks are Gem Powers this time. At the end of every world, the player collects a legend gem, which contains the spirit of a legendary animal. Once collected, it gives you a specific power, for instance: